


isn't it ironic?

by downtothewire



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: So, here Nico stands, seven months later, playing with the moon necklace she wore around her neck, and staring at her white lace dress in the mirror. She's surrounded by her best men, Chase and Alex, and can't help but wonder if the gods hate her.OR A DEANORU WEDDING FIC





	isn't it ironic?

Nico can't believe her luck truly. She can't believe that after everything they've been through, all the pain, heartbreak, and suffering; she, Nico Minoru, gets to marry Karolina Dean.

Asking her didn't exactly happen as Nico planned it. They have been together six years, and she still fretted for weeks trying to think of the perfect way to ask. She thought of the beach, but knew Karolina wouldn't want a crowd. She then thought of the first place they met or the first place they kissed, but both of those places were now so implicated with tragic memories that it didn't seem quite right.

The only place that was truly ever theirs, that they got to create happy memories in, was the hostel. They were moving out of the hostel soon and into their own apartment, but that didn't change all that those walls carried within them. They told stories of laughter and spats and break ups and make ups, they told all of their stories - and there was nowhere more perfect for Nico to propose than within those same walls.

So, she planned, and planned, and planned again. She had everything ready to ask Karolina - from the stars she was going to project on the ceiling to the champagne bottle to pop after.

But the day she was going to do it, she woke up in Karolina's arms, and brown eyes met blue ones - and Nico saw the glint in Karolina's that shined only for her, and she couldn't contain herself.

"Marry me," she whispered, and Karolina's eyes filled with surprise, before almost overflowing with happiness. They squinted, crinkling at the edge, as she smiled the widest Nico thinks she's ever seen, and filled with unshed tears.

Karolina hastily leaned in to kiss Nico. Unable to keep the grins from their faces, the kiss was sloppy, but Nico wouldn't have had it any other way. She never knew she could be this happy, and nothing could ruin it.

Until she realized, that Karolina never gave her a proper answer. Maybe Karolina was just distracting her so she'd forget she didn't answer, her anxiety told her. Nico backed away from her lips. Karolina pulled her nape down to try and kiss her again, but Nico held back firmly.

"What?" Karolina complained in a whiny voice, dragging out the vowels, sounding like a petulant child.

"You never gave me a proper answer," Nico told her between shaky breaths.

"Really? Me kissing you wasn't enough of an answer?"

Nico's insecurities shone through then, and she knew they did, but she had long before stopped caring whether Karolina saw her being vulnerable or not. She knew at this point, more than anything else in her life, that Karolina was forever.

"I just need to be sure," she whispered, still keeping their eyes connected, not bothering to look away as they searched hers in turn.

Karolina wrapped her arms around her waist, and shifted closer to her on the bed, resting her forehead against Nico's.

"Of course I'll marry you," she reassured Nico before placing a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. Karolina pulled back to whisper against her lips, "See, I had an inkling you were gonna ask, but I didn't think you would do it this way."

"Neither did I. I had a whole other thing planned."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You."

Karolina raised an eyebrow, voicing her question without words.

"I don't know how to explain it. We woke up, I looked at you, and it tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it."

Karolina's smug smile that Nico both loved and hated spread across her face. She turned Nico around, lying on top of her, "I make you that flustered, huh? After all this time?"

"After all this time," Nico whispered against her lips.

So, no Nico didn't get to ask Karolina the way she planned to, but it ended up being even better. They still shared that night under the projected stars with the bottle of way too warm champagne, but because they were already engaged, Nico wasn't nervous and she got to just enjoy Karolina's company and bask in their bliss.

So, here Nico stands, seven months later, playing with the moon necklace she wore around her neck, and staring at her white lace dress in the mirror. She's surrounded by her best men, Chase and Alex, and can't help but wonder if the gods hate her.

The past few hectic weeks, Karolina and Nico had gone through every minuscule detail to make sure the day would be perfect. But every time Nico turns to look at the window hoping that it isn't so, there it is again mocking her: the pouring rain. They checked the weather countless times, so, why the fuck in the name of any goddess that is listening to her is it raining right now?

"Nico, breathe," Alex tries to comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turns to look at the mirror, her hair already up in a bun, her makeup half done, her mind drifting to images of it tainted by the mud outside.

What was the point of finishing her makeup if it was just going to run anyway? And why did they have an outside wedding again?

Nico first remembers when she asked Karolina if she could wear a dress, she muses, as she runs her hand over the fabric. She'd assumed Karolina would've wanted to wear one, and therefore Nico should wear a suit, right? Were those the rules? She didn't know. What was she saying? They could both wear a dress if they wanted to.

They were lying on their bed, when Nico lowered her book to look at the blonde lying next to her. It was now or never. Karolina was scrolling through her phone, watching some random cooking video. She did that often nowadays as she was trying to learn how to cook herself after some offhand comment Gert made about how much she sucked at it. Gert wasn't wrong. Nico could only imagine how that would work out. She's pretty sure if Karolina added milk to cereal it would combust.

"Hey," she said, distracting her from her video. Karolina immediately pressed paused, and turned to lie on her hand and look at Nico. Nico felt her stomach drop anxiously at the impending question on her mind, but also because after years of being together, Karolina's eyes looking into hers still made her giddy.

"What's up?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something."

Nico's gaze diverted to the sheets as she played with the fraying edge, too nervous to continue. Karolina laid her hand over Nico's to get her to stop and look at her.

"You can ask me anything," Karolina encouraged.

Nico sighed, "I know we had this whole thing planned out and stuff, but like I was wondering if like it wouldn't be too much, if that's okay, could I-"

"Nico, get to the point."

"I was about to. Could I wear a dress to the wedding?"

Karolina eyes widened, "Are you actually asking me if you can wear something to your own wedding?"

Nico cheeks flushed as Karolina explained the absurdity of her question.

"You can wear whatever you want, babe," Karolina said, intertwining their fingers together, "As long as you're there, I don't care what you wear. Wear nothing for all I care."

"I'm not doing that!"

"That's a shame," Karolina teased, a smirk to her tone. The girl was getting too cheeky for Nico's taste.

"I just, I just, like, we can both wear dresses, right? This won't be a problem?"

Karolina throws her head back to laugh, "No, of course it won't be a problem. I was actually thinking maybe I'd wear a suit, and wanted to talk to you about that."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, I remember how much you liked it that one time at the gala..." Karolina trails off keeping her eyes glued to Nico's. Nico must be remembering her in the suit, because soon she's all over Karolina.

Nico really wishes she could go back to those times. The ones where she felt lighter, and the knot in her throat didn't feel like it was choking her.

"Nico, it's gonna be okay," Alex tries again, his hand resting back on her shoulder. Nico shakes it off brusquely.

"Don't touch me!" she spins fast on her heels yelling at him.

Alex takes his hand back, and throws them up, backing off, "Woah, it's okay. I'm sorry."

Nico realizes the tinge of fear behind her best friend's eye, "No, I'm sorry. It's just… my wedding is ruined."

Chase steps up then, "It's not Nico. Remember that mine and Gert's caterer pulled out last minute? And that ended up fine."

"You guys ordered pizzas, I can't just order the rain to stop, Chase," she snaps again, still volatile.

"He's just trying to help, Nico," Alex grounds her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." Nico's breathing starts to change then. Her breaths come shorter, her chest becomes tighter, her eyes fill with tears. Her best friends have seen this enough to know exactly what they have to do.

"Want us to grab Karolina?" Chase asks.

Nico nods against her hands, that now rest on her face, surely smudging the makeup she already has on. She hears the door hinge creak as Alex and Chase leave the room to grab her.

She feels like she's alone forever, but it's only five minutes, before she hears Karolina step into the room. The girl kneels down next to her.

"Hi, my love," she whispers, running her hand through Nico's hair already calming her down.

"Hi," Nico whispers back against her hand.

"Would you look at me, please?"

Nico shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"I can't see you on our wedding day. It's bad luck."

Karolina laughs at that, and it's like music to Nico's ear, she feels it travel down her body.

"Nico," she says softly tugging her hand away from her face, "We've had enough bad luck for twenty lifetimes, and we're still together. I'm pretty sure you looking at me right now won't change that."

Nico understands her logic, releasing a watery laugh. Karolina is the only person who can get through to her when she's in her head. Of course, she's right. After having to deal with your own murderous parents and a league of man-eating aliens, a little rain won't stop them.

She pulls her hands away from her face, and looks at Karolina, and when she does, her breath catches. Karolina looks beautiful. She's in a black suit with no shirt underneath. Her makeup is simple, and her hair is loose and a little shorter than usual. The glitter above her eyes draw Nico's attention as they make her already blue eyes seem impossibly blue. Nico feels stuck looking at her face, unable to speak.

Karolina breaks into a smile.

Nico must look terrible with her makeup ruined. She can't believe someone as beautiful as Karolina loves her. However, when Karolina takes her hand, helps her up, and stops, looking at her the same way she was looking at Karolina before; Nico remembers that Karolina feels the same way about her too.

"You-you look beautiful. Wait no, that's not enough, you look, you look-"

Nico cuts her off with a quick kiss.

"You do too. Can you help me finish getting dressed?" Nico asks her.

"Of course."

Nico sits at her make-up chair, and Karolina drags another one closer. She leans in and starts to clean off every corner of Nico's face.

"After I'm done, you should probably do your makeup. You're better at it."

Nico shakes her head, "No, I want you to."

"Why?"

Nico shrugs.

"Are you sure?"

Nico nods, and Karolina does it. She applies a minimum amount of makeup to Nico's face, much lighter than what Nico had before. Karolina is incredibly close to her the entire time, her breath hitting her lips, and Nico feels like she can't function properly until Karolina pulls back. Nico breathes a sigh of relief.

She decides to save their next kiss for later.

"I love it," she tells Karolina, as she looks at herself in the mirror, already with tears in her eyes.

Karolina pushes a strand of Nico's hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear before pulling it loose all together.

"Don't cry. You'll ruin all my hard work," she jokes.

Nico rolls her eyes fondly, "You're so dumb."

"Sucks that you're about to be with me forever then."

"Can't wait," Nico tells her with a smile."

The moment becomes charged, and Nico has a really hard time not kissing her. Karolina must understand the message, because she clears her throat, and stands up - giving Nico more room to breathe.

"Anything else I can help with?"

"Could you help me pick out one of the two earrings I have laid on the dresser?"

"Of course," she agrees, already moving to look before Nico finishes her question.

Karolina comes back with a pair in hand and lays them against Nico's ear so she can see it in the mirror, "What do you think?"

She picked out the ones Nico wasn't sure about, a small pair with yellow diamonds.

"Don't you think the blue ones match my necklace better?" Nico asks, eyeing the heavier pair on the dresser.

"Actually..." Karolina says before unclasping her necklace from around Nico's neck. Nico hasn't seen her neck without it ever since Karolina gave it to her years ago. Her hands go to where the pendant usually hangs, tracing the now empty space.

"But you gave me that necklace," Nico protests.

Karolina shakes her head, "Today you're the sun, Nico. You've always been mine anyway. You're always on about my light, that sometimes I don't think you ever see your own. You bring so much light into my life, and I want you to feel like the sun at least once. I'll be the moon today. I'll guide you through the darkness."

Nico really has to stop herself from kissing Karolina then, specially when Karolina's gaze drifts to her lips. In order to avoid it, she says the first thing that comes to mind, "Karolina?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

Karolina laughs out loud, breaking the tension, "I'm about to," she tells her, and places a lingering kiss on her forehead. Karolina goes to leave the room, stopping to turn and smile at her once more before she does.

Moments later, Alex and Chase re-enter, Nico still dazed.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Chase asks.

Nico rolls her eyes, "It is, but don't test me."

"He won't," Alex says, entering the room, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "You ready?"

"Born ready. Let's rock this bitch," Nico tells him, confidently.

"Hey!" Chase protests, "That's my wife's line," and Nico can hear the proud tone behind his voice as he calls Gert his wife.

She smiles at him, "Thought I'd borrow it."

She follows both of them down spiral staircases that lead to the outside - the rain still pouring. She turns the corner, and sees the altar, Karolina standing at the end of it, entirely soaked through, her blonde hair plastered to her cheeks. Thank God Karolina wore black, because if not her clothes might have been completely transparent at that point. Nico worries about her own dress, and how it will look once more, until her eyes meet Karolina's.

She has the brightest smile on her face, and an unwavering confidence in her eyes that everything was going to be okay. Then it hit Nico like a ton of bricks that she was right, she was Nico's moon today - guiding her through her darkness, and Nico could be her sun. She puts on her bravest face.

Nico walks out into the rain, feeling her makeup already starting to smudge, and thanking the heavens, and Karolina, she went with the softer look. The makeup from before would've been a mess.

Both Alex and Chase grab her arm, one on each side. Having lost her parents, both of them fought for a bit about who would walk her down the aisle before they decided they would both do it.

She takes in the surrounding guests. There weren't a lot of people, just some close confidants they gathered along the way. Victor Mancha, Livvie, Xavin, Klara Plast, their only surviving parent Leslie, and a couple of other misfits. Alex smiles at Livvie as he passes her down the aisle. Nico has an inkling they could be next.

Next to Karolina at the altar are Gert and Molly, both wearing tuxedos, her best women. Once they heard Karolina was going to wear one, both of the girls jumped at the opportunity to wear one too.

But Nico only focuses on those people for a moment, because her eyes always find their way back to Karolina. Once she reaches the altar, they share shy smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Is my dress completely see-through right now?"

Karolina chuckles lightly, "No, it's fine."

"That's good."

Alex stands beside her, while Chase squeezes himself in between them.

"Why did you let him officiate this again?"

Karolina shrugs, "I don't know. He seemed really excited when he asked if he could."

"You're too nice," Nico chastises with a fond smile.

The leaves on the trees rustle around them as the wind blows throughout the ceremony. When it comes time for the vows, Alex grabs Nico's speech from his pocket and hands it to her, covering her with an umbrella so the paper doesn't get ruined by the rain.

"Karolina Dean, my savior, my soulmate, the love of my life-"

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Molly calls out.

"That's not funny!" Karolina protests, while Nico and everyone else laughs. 

She hears Xavin's one off comment to Victor, "I don't get it? That's a beautiful statement."

"Just don't worry your pretty little head over it," he tells them in a teasing tone.

Nico tries not to laugh at that before continuing, "I tried writing this a lot of times, but it always came back to it not being enough. Not being enough to express how much I feel for you, and what you mean to me, Karrie. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I plan to keep loving you forever more. You're my best friend, my ray of sunshine, and, this time I'm not making fun of you, the actual love of my life."

Karolina smiles at her then.

"I love every last detail about you. The good and the bad, the unbearably cute and the highly annoying. The way your eyes crinkle when you smile," and Karolina's eyes do exactly that, "Yes! Like that!" Nico point out excitedly, before continuing, "Or the way you smirk when you think you've said something clever. I've never thought I could love someone this deeply, and I don't believe in perfect relationships. But here I am, standing very fucking soaked-"

"Did you just curse in your vows?" Karolina interrupts.

"I did. Now let me finish. Standing very fucking soaked professing my love to you in front of all these people believing every cliché possible. Because you are too good to be true. You're kind and generous and patient and good, and I promise to treat you the same way everyday. So this might not be perfect, and you might not be perfect, and I might not be perfect, Karolina, but it's perfect to me, and I vow to love every last bit of you for the rest of my life."

Both their eyeliners are running down their cheeks at that point, and not only because of the rain. Their guests shiver from the cold and rain, while Nico and Karolina are completely oblivious to anything but each other. With shaky hands, and her eyeliner also smudged, Gert hands Karolina her speech, and Alex hands her the umbrella to protect the paper.

"Nico, falling into you was the easiest thing I've ever done. I don't even remember when it happened. I think I've always been in love with you, honestly, and I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. I know you worry. I know you worry a lot, but I'll remind you everyday that you don't have to as long as I'm in your life. I plan to cherish, love and care for you for as long as I can. You're better with words, and I know that it was stupid of me to go second with the vows," Karolina jokes, which earns her a shaky laugh from an almost sobbing Nico, "I love you so much, my love. You're the light of my life. You got me through to the other side of every pain and hardship I've experienced. I owe you everything, and I plan on giving it to you as soon as you say I do. So, Nico Minoru, my savior, my soulmate, the love of my life-"

Everyone laughs again, followed by Xavin commenting, "I still don't get it," and Victor shushing them.

"Love of my life, you're not the light of the world, but you shine on me."

They both shakily place rings on each of their fingers after saying I do, before Chase proclaims, "I now pronounce you wife and wife-"

As soon as the words are finally uttered, Nico launches forward to kiss Karolina, and she feels like she's kissing her for the very first time.

They dance their first married dance as their wedding goers look on, now finally dry and indoors for where the party is taking place. Their hairs have been simply combed back, their faces are bare, and they're wearing whatever comfortable clothes they had available, not caring about how they looked, and only worrying about being in each other's arms.

Nico has her head resting on Karolina's chest as they sway to soft melodic sounds.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?" she answers pulling back from her chest to look in her eyes and see a bit of sadness behind them. She worries for a second before Karolina talks, "I'm sorry today wasn't perfect."

Nico shakes her head, "It was," she tells her, before placing a soft kiss on her lips and laying back against her chest. Karolina exhales, and places a kiss to the top of her head, before resting hers on top of Nico's.

Nico wasn't lying.

In that moment, truly, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I suck at end notes as usual, but I really hope you enjoyed this, and I know it's been a minute since I last posted, but I wanted to thank whoever is reading this for reading this story.
> 
> I was in an especially soft mood when I wrote it, and I don't know if I've seen a lot of deanoru wedding fics, and it's what they DESERVE.
> 
> this was inspired by this post I made on twitter: https://twitter.com/downtothewire2/status/1100430669677776904
> 
> also thank you to @sherifdimples for asking me to write a wedding fic, @minorusgrimm_ for suggesting the idea of the switch between the sun and moon dynamic, and @lyricasnico for giving me the push to post it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3!!!
> 
> twitter: @downtothewire2, tumblr: @downtothe-wire


End file.
